The Pain of Loss & Love
by Miko Sayuri
Summary: Kikyo is the elder sister to Kagome, and Souta. Their father died a few years ago. Leaving no choice, but to have Kikyo marry. She must rule the Higurashi lands, until Souta is old enough to take over as Lord. All the while Kagome must learn to become a proper lady. Their journey is filled with pain, and finding love. How much can they endure from life's challenges.
1. The Painful Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**The Painful Loss**

It was in the wee hours of the morning, that the horizon was different shades of orange streaking across the sky, clouds painted along the scene.

Birds were chirping their morning songs. A gentle breeze was passing through, as it caressed skin.

Kagome laid down in the clearing of the forest. Gazing up at the wonderful scenery before her.

She sat up, putting her weight on the palms of her hands.

It was Kagome's private get away, her father use to bring her often to the clearing. When she was younger he would tell her stories, and chase her around. In the end she would fall asleep in his arms, listening to the sound of his voice.

Oh, how she deeply missed her father. A void in her heart that yearned for her father's loving presence. Before she knew it, she felt an unbearable pain in her chest, tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

Kagome sobbed uncontrollably, bearing her face into the palms of her hands. Her body was trembling betweens the racking sobs that escaped her. It seemed like forever since she cried this way, for a man who she called father.

A image of her father smiling seeped through her mind. Remembering his smile filled Kagome with warmth and love. A warmth and love that only parents can bestow upon their children, feeling relief wash over her. Knowing that her father would not like to see her this way, he did not like it when she cried. Her father use to say he could not bear the sight of her tears. Finally, she got control of her emotions, and sat in peace for awhile more.

Pulled out of her thoughts as a familiar voice filled the clearing.

"Mamma, where are you?!" A boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm over here, sweetie"

A smile painted Kagome's face, as she looked up at him. Shippo was an orphaned kitsue, that she took in. Kagome loved him like he was her own son.

Kagome's tears that she shed before his arrival hit Shippo's senses. With his face full of worry and concern. He sat beside his mother in the clearing of the forest.

"What's wrong Mama?"

"I was thinking of my father today", in a voice that was still miles away.

Shippo felt the need to comfort his mother. He scooted closer to her, and gave her a hug, trying to comfort his mother, the only way he knows how. He pulled away from her to stare her in the eyes, and say.

"I'm sorry Mama", he said with apologetic look in his eyes.

As she inclined her head to the side to gaze into her son's eyes.

"For what?"

_'Mother must have been crying for while',_ he thought to himself.

"I wish I could take your pain away", he spoke aloud.

"Today is the anniversary of my father, your grandfathers; death", her voice heavy with hurt, and pain.

_'Has it really been three years? It feels as though he passed just the day before. They say that time heals all wounds. It's a bunch of bullshit. If it were ever true then I would roll over and drop dead. People and their stupid sayings,'_ she thought to herself.

Shippo watched in awe, as his mother went from pain and sorrow, than to anger in only a matter of minutes. With the sudden shift of her mood, the rise of her reiki made him wince. He hoped that he would not be at the receiving end of her anger. Kagome's reiki started to slightly burning Shippo's skin.

Kagome was pulled out of her musings, by the sound of a whimper from her son. Concerned and worried, she pulled her son close to her in a embrace.

"I'm so sorry Shippo. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay mama."

"No, it's not okay. I could have hurt you", her scolding tone vibrated through his ears.

As she held her son in her arms. Her mind suddenly wondered to her own mother, Miyu.

She began to feel very selfish, as enlightenment dawned on her.

_'My mother must be in more pain than me. And here I am drowning in my own self pity and sorrow. To lose a husband and a lover. How she manages to move on I'll never know.'_ She berated herself mentally for letting her mothers well being slip her mind.

Shippo sensed his mothers emotions change once more, to a new feeling of guilt. He wondered why his mother was feeling guilty. He tried to reassure her and that he was fine. Yes, her reiki burned his skin a little, but nothing he couldn't handle. Of course if she took her miko lessons seriously, they wouldn't have had this problem.

Kagome's out of control reiki, much like her emotions, would never tire out of being the amusing actions she displayed.

Suddenly a thought popped in his head. An idea that would surely get her out of her guilty emotions that she was displaying at the moment. He mentally patted himself on the back for his brilliant idea. Yes, it was a truly a good plan.

"Mother, let's go see Grandma."

He stood up and held a hand out to his mother. A smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, let's go see her. I'm starving and dying for some tea, as well", she said in a happy voice.

"Mother, when aren't you starving", he said in a dramatic voice.

Shippo tittered as she sent him a playful glare. He began to mentally wonder for all the food she ate, would there come a time, when it would finally catch up to her.

No he concluded, his mother would always stay slender and beautiful, as she was now.

Kagome placed a hand in her son's as he pulled her up gently, as if she were fragile. She looped her arms with his, heading back to their home.

She glanced back at the clearing, a small smile graced her lips. Turning back to her son, she shot him a bright smile, and in return he shot her a toothy grin.

Slowly they disappeared into the tree line.

Kikyo woke from her slumber. Sweat dripping down her face as she fought to keep her tears at bay.

She would not let anyone see her cry, not even til this day.

The dream that had haunted her sleep, was one of her father's death.

Kikyo loved her father very much, and wished dearly that she had shown him, when he was alive.

How she regretted it with every fiber of her being, and the guilt that weighed heavy on her shoulders.

The pain in her chest that was constant everyday. No one knew of the pain she was in, for she managed to hide it well from her family. Kikyo wore a mask that only her father could read.

Kikyo's mind wander to last conversation she had with her father.

_"Take a walk with me", a deep voice said._

_"Father, why do you require my presence?", Kikyo said concern lacing her voice._

_"Have I done something wrong that would require my father's presence? He never asked me to walk with him except before when I was a child." Mentally preparing herself for the worst, she rose in a swift movement of grace. _

_"Can I not simply enjoy a walk with my eldest daughter?", He said raising an elegant brow._

_Shocked Kikyo simply nodded, unable to form coherent words at the moment._

_Her heart swelled in her chest, as she took in the words that had left his mouth._

_Kikyo smiled softly at her father._

_"You should smile more often, my daughter. You are most beautiful, when a smile graces your face."_

_"I do smile father."_

_ A blush stained her cheeks, at the comment._

_"You are far too young to be so serious all the time, young lady" _

_"I was taught to control my emotions during training. It took a long time through mediating, to get to the level, I'm presently at." _

_"You have blossomed into a beautiful young lady, Kikyo. I am very proud to have been a father to you. I haven't realized how much, you; my little girl have grown up. How time flies by, and here you are, a beautiful young lady"_

_"Thank you, father. I'm pleased that I've made you proud." _

_A smile once more graced Kikyo's face. She couldn't remember the last time her father praise her so._

_"Now to make this old man more proud. You can give me grandchildren", her father spoke in a dreamy voice. _

_"Father, I'm not ready for children!", she said shock lacing her voice, hoping he wasnt serious. _

_"I know sweetheart but I can dream, can't I" _

_"Yes father, you can" _

_"I love you very much, my Kikyo. More than you know, dear daughter of mine."_

_"And I you father", her cheeks a bright pink blush. _

_'I love you father more than lead you to believe. If only the words would leave my lips. One day I'll have the voice to say it to you, dear father', she promised herself mentally._

_They walk quietly enjoying each others company. Lost in their thoughts of memories of the past of when she was just a child. They walked the same path, as they did so long ago._

Kikyo pushed the memory to the back of her mind, as one lone tear slid down her cheek. Never would she forget her father. A man who loved her for who she truly was.

She tossed her covers aside, and slowly rose from her futon. She called for a servant to help dress for the day, but first she required a bath.

Then she would make her rounds to her mother, Jiji-sama, Kagome, Souta, and Shippo.

Miyu was sipping at a cup of green tea. The cup placed gently in the palm of her hands. Taking in the beautiful sight of her gardens. The view was perfect from her sun room. Her beloved husband had designed it for her, as wedding gift.

The large room was decorated in earthy tones of browns and greens. The tapestries were a tan color. Paintings adored the walls of the beautiful painted landscapes. Flowers from their gardens placed in decorates vases. The furniture was made of oak with detailed carvings of leaves and vines placed along the edges.

She loved this room, more so than all the others. It held some of her most treasured memories.

Miyu's mind took to their wedding night_._

_"Miyu, come here."_

_ He held out his arms to embrace her. Miyu slowly approached her new husband. _

_As he encircled his arms around her waist, she brought up her hands to wrap around his neck._

_"Yes, dear."_

_ She looked straight into his eyes. Captured by his intense gaze._

_"I have a surprise for you. It's my last wedding present to you."_

_"Sounds interesting.. What is it?"_

_She tried the best not to laugh, but failed miserably. Bursting into a fit of giggles. His expression was so serious, she couldn't help but laugh. It took a few moments to collect herself._

_"I need you to close your eyes and let me guide you." He whispered in her ear, and placed a kiss on her forehead._

_"It better be good surprise." Shaking her finger at him. Reluctantly she closed her eyes._

_"I know you will love it." _

_As the words left his lips. Miyu felt a jolt of electricity shoot down her spine. Shuttering from his words alone. A warm feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Oh, how she desired this man. _

_"I hope this surprise don't take long. I need him so badly, it hurts."she thought to herself letting out a small sigh._

_Miyu let him guide her through the halls of their home. _

_Her husband guided her, gently holding her hand and going at a steady pace,so she wouldn't trip. _

_It seem like an eternity had passed. Finally she heard the door slide open. She felt herself being guided to the center of the mysterious room._

_She gasped in awe, at the view of the room. Her breath caught in her throat, as she realized the view of the garden. The moonlight shined brightly through the glass sliding doors, and the room was so beautifully decorated. _

_She couldn't take her eyes off the room, she just couldn't believe her own eyes. The room was truly a masterpiece._

_"It's so beautiful." _

_"Do you like it?" _

_"Oh, I love it!"_

_He gently grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her back into his chest. He leaned into her, and his lips barely brushing the outside of her ear. _

_"I want to make love, right here and now." _

_Her cheeks were stained with dark red blush, and she stammered for words. She couldn't believe he wanted their first night together in this room. In all honesty she was extremely embarrassed, and didn't know what to say to his request._

_"Wha... what if someone sees us?"_

_Then he turned her around. So, she could catch his intense gaze. Both of theirs eyes were glazed over with lust and desire. He pulled her close to his chest, and felt the heat radiate off their bodies. His lips came crashing down on hers, and their tongues danced for dominance_.

_Quickly she submitted to him, and he let out a throaty moan is response. He pulled away from their kiss for much needed air, and looked at her swollen pink full lips._

_Opening her eyes slowly. She locked eyes with her lover. Mind clouded over with desire. She was already dripping wet, just from a kiss._

_He guided Miyu to the floor, and gently placed her down. Where he was hovering above her, and said._

_"No one will see us. I want to see your body in the moonlight. To see your expressions, as I take you as mine. I need to hear you scream my name, as I pound into you mercilessly. To feel your body tremble beneath me, as you release throughout the night." He let out a moan. His cock painfully hard and throbbing with need. He needed buried himself inside her waiting heat._

_"Take me", she breathed out, in a seductive voice._

_He captured her lips once more. A kiss full of passion they never felt before. He stripped the kimono off her body, worshipping every inch of her. He pounded mercilessly into her tight sheath. A night that would never be forgotten between the two lovers_.

Author's Note

This is my first fanfiction story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. I wanted to give special thanks to my two beta's Sweet×Sorrow and Supermangageek23. Especially Supermangageek23 she helped alot with all editing. They have helped this story come to light, without them it wouldn't be possible. Send your love to them. Thank you! Please review I would love to see my readers responses :-)


	2. Morning Tea

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Morning Tea**

Miyu blushed as the memories flooded her mind. She missed her husband dearly, from time to time. He gifted her with precious children, which had grown up so well.

Those thoughts alone eased the pain of loss. The memories of her husband always filled her with love. She just felt lonely in the nights and early mornings. Since, it was really the only time in which they were truly alone.

When Kikyo walked into the Sun room. Her mother was gazing out of the glass sliding doors, looking towards the gardens. It seemed that her mother's thoughts carried her far away.

Miyu turned towards the gardens, but didn't notice Kikyo's presence.

"Are you feeling well, mother?" Kikyo spoke out, while her mother Miyu was still looking towards the gardens.

Kikyo was concerned about her mother. She knew that her mother deeply missed their father.

Miyu turned towards her daughter, and said. "I'm fine, dear. Care to join me for tea this morning?"

"Yes, mother"

Miyu patted the cushion next to her.

"Come, sit by me."

Kikyo walked to the cushion next to her, gracefully sitting down. While her mother poured tea for her. She took a sip and placed the cup on the table.

"Mother, have you seen Kagome or Shippo this morning?"

Miyu responded, before taking a sip of tea.

"No I haven't, dear. Maybe they went for a walk."

"Yes, they must have" Kikyo said trying to keep her tone neutral.

_'I can not believe Kagome! "How could she not come by and see how mother was fairing!? Kagome always thinks of herself. I bet if it was me, Mother would have questioned why I didn't stop by. Spoiled little brat'_, she thought to herself.

"Are you going to miko training today, dear?"

"Yes, Mother I am." She replied wondering why her mother would ask such a question.

_'She knows I go every morning, unlike my sister. I take my training very seriously.'_ She proudly thought to herself.

"I'm very proud of you. With how you keep up with your miko training and all,dear"

Kikyo in a fluid movement stood up and bowed to her mother.

"Thank you Mother, for the tea. But I must be going now. I do not want to be late for mediating this morning."

"You have a good day, dear."

"I will"

Kikyo turned and headed for the sliding doors.

As she reached the sliding doors, she heard heavy footsteps coming from down the hall.

Sliding the door open, Kagome and Shippo came bursting through. Looking away for a moment, she reeled in her emotions and looked onto the scene.

"Mama, good morning!" Kagome's voice rang in a high pitched voice. As she launched herself into her mother's arms.

"Morning sweetie."

Pulling her daughter back, so she could see into her eyes. She noticed her daughter's puffy red eyes_. 'My poor baby was crying for father. It's been hard on her, she loved him so much. My husband, I wish you were here.'_ She thought to herself, as she pulled Kagome back in for a hug.

Kagome pulled away from her mother's embrace. So, her son could get a hug in with his grandma of which he called "Nana". She watched as Shippo hugged her tightly.

"Morning, Nana!"

As he pulled away from the tight hug he gave her. He shot a priceless toothy grin.

"Good morning to you." She said, pinching his cheeks lightly. She started to giggle as he rubbed the cheeks, she had just pinched.

Kikyo watched the scene unfold before her eyes, the display of love and affection they showed one another.

On outside she had a peaceful look but in the inside she was very upset.

Seeing her younger sister act so carefree and childish, made her blood boil. It wasn't that she hated Kagome. It was just, she truly envied her.

How Kikyo would love to display even the littlest bit of the emotions Kagome always expressed. Kagome emotions were freely shown for everyone to see. Kikyo just never had to courage, to do so.

As she was turned to walk out of the Sun room. She was stopped mid-step at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Morning, sis"

"Good morning, Kagome."

Kikyo turned around and gave a small smile to Kagome before leaving.

Kikyo was walking down the hall towards the shrine, for her miko training. She was lost in her thoughts and emotions. When she suddenly felt someone hug her tightly from behind. She turned around to see her brother, Souta. Again he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Good morning, my beautiful sister." he spoke, then smiled brightly at her.

"Morning, Souta."

A blush stained her cheeks. A shy smile was placed on her face as he gently pulled away from the embrace.

"I'm going to see mom. I'll catch you later."

He winked at her. Then turned around and headed down the hall.

Kikyo watched Souta for a moment_. 'Thank you, Souta. You don't know how much I needed a hug today. If only I could let the words escape my lips, just once.'_She said to herself mentally.

She turned back towards her path, with poise and grace walked down the hall towards her destination.

Kikyo was walking towards the training grounds.

She went there early for mediation. So, no one would bother her. The peace and quiet in the morning helped Kikyo clear her mind and focus.

She was one of the most powerful Miko's, since Midoriko. She set an example for the other priestesses, except for her sister. Kikyo was dedicated to her miko training.

With these thoughts in mind, she picked up her pace more.

Pulled from her thoughts, as she heard Jiji-sama's voice.

"You have not greeted me this morning. Where are your manners, young lady?", he spoke in a stern voice.

"Forgive me Jiji-sama. I completely forgot to stop by this morning."

In all honesty she did. Since everything that had happened that morning. It just slipped her mind completely. She blamed it on worrying about Kagome for getting her into this predicament.

"Are you heading to your miko training?"

"Yes, Jiji-sama."

"You're a little early, don't you think?"

"I like to arrive early for mediation."

"Well I'll company you on the way. These old bones need some exercise. We will take a little detour, follow me."

"Thank you for accompanying me, Jiji-sama," she replied in a polite tone.

Inwardly groaning she thought_, 'I hope it's not one of his history lessons again. I'll be late for sure. There's no escaping when Jiji-sama is telling a story_._' _She let out a sigh.

"It must be an important to talk you need to have with me. Since, you don't normally take walks with me often."

"You would be correct, I do have you to speak with you about an important matter. There's no easy way of telling you this, but it must be done."

A shiver ran down her spine,reluctant to ask him why. She couldn't shake off the bad feeling it was going to be bad news.

Not letting her inward feelings show she simply nodded her head for him to continue speaking.

"Kikyo, as the eldest you know of your obligations. Our situation has begun to turn sour, since your father's death. Our people need a new leader. And I cannot rule forever, my time has come."

Nobu paused looking at Kikyo, looking at her closely, seeing if she was paying attention to what he was saying. Seeing that she was he continued.

In the mean time Kikyo had no clue where her grandfather was going with any of the conversation. She decided it's was best to wait and hear the rest of it before asking questions. She turned to look at her grandfather.

"Souta , is far too young to rule as lord of our lands. Also as I'm sure you are aware of. Kagome is still wild as ever and I don't if a man can handle her. If you ask me, I blame my son and your mother for that. Or she would have come out a lot different. But I'm not going to go into that right now."

Nobu looked at Kikyo once more. He hated being the bearer of bad news, but was left with no other choice. It was the best for everyone in the end. Without any further delay he continued, and kept his aura calm.

"Kikyo, you are of perfect age, and well educated. And well mannered the majority of the time. I want you to take my place as lord. Meaning I want you to marry, someone suitable for your station,of course."

"Until Souta becomes of age, which is not for a long time. At that time, you will return the title of lord to him, and all will be documented if anything occurs. And this is unless you want your mother to re-marry. This matter is a delicate situation. I want you to ponder on this until you have a definite answer. Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you for giving me time to think this over, Jiji-sama."

"Just don't over think on the marriage. I'm not pressuring you into this. It's just an option we are exploring. If this fails we will come up with something else, rest assured on that."

"I promise, I won't over think the matter, Jiji-sama. I must go now, we have arrived at the training grounds."

"Yes, Kikyo. You may go mediate. I'll see you at dinner. There are things I must attend to. Good day to you now."

"Good day to you as well Jiji-sama."

Kikyo bowed respectfully to her grandfather. Then turned to leave. She needed to mediate, more than ever now.

Nobu looked at his granddaughter. He felt truly sorry for her. To make such a request of her was hard but seeing how Miyu had no intentions of marrying again. With Souta still in the learning process of becoming a lord. And last but not least Kagome. Oh, that girl would never get married.

All men practically run from her. Kagome's mouth always gets her into trouble with people.

She was too honest and pure. Always laid out her emotions, as an art on display for the world to see.

Kikyo was his only hope. She was mature and reserved, well mannered and behaved herself. She was different from the other young girls her age. She certainly did mature earlier than most girls.

"I've made the right decision. I'll let her rule our lands temporary. Now to find a man to love her. That's the real challenge, as if I'd marry her to anyone," he said to himself.

Watching Kikyo disappear behind the tree line. He let out a long sigh. Knowing from here on out it was going to get harder. With that thought he turned to leave. He had meetings to attend that would go well into the afternoon.

"A Lord's job is never done!"

He let out a groan for the world to hear.

Author's Note

I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of my story. Send your love to SuperMangaGeek23 and Sweet×Sorrow. They have gave me alot of support to keep writing this story. SuperMangaGeek23 for all the editing she's doing for my story, and the rewording. Sweet×Sorrow for her wonderful ideas. Thank you! Please review I would love to hear from you.


	3. Troubled Mornings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit. I do own my own characters for this story, Ryuunosuke is one of them**!

**Troubled Mornings**

"Ahh... Ryuunosuke", Kaori moaned out.

Ryuunosuke positioned himself on top of the demoness. Suckling on her breast, while his hand fondled the other.

Pounding his engorged cock into her warm sheath, while Kaori dripped her nectar onto his silk sheets. Ryuunosuke slowed his pace and watched Kaori beg him, with pleading eyes to fill her.

"Harder ... please", Karoi said pleading with him.

Kaori writhed under Ryuunosuke torturous ministrations of his slow pace. Trying to make him go faster, but failing to do so.

"I like to tease you."

Ryuunosuke loved to hear her pleas, it was like soothing music to his ears.

"Don't be so mean", Kaori couldn't help it, wanting to be filled.

She had a tanned slender body, blond hair framing her face and ocean blue eyes completing her look.

"Its not lady like to beg", Ryuunosuke chided.

"Please... I need you to go faster, harder, inside me."

Kaori was slowly losing her mind. He just felt so good inside her, she needed to be filled. She dug her claws into his back drawing a little bit of blood.

"As you wish, my lady."

He picked up both of her silky smooth legs, that had become glazed over with sweat.

Ryuunosuke rested the legs on his shoulders, leaning forward. He placed his hands firmly on her hips, making sure his demoness was locked into place.

Using speed to pound his engorged member mercilessly into her tight sheath.

"Yes.. right... there! ", she moaned.

Kaori was lost in pure pleasure, barely able to speak. She arch her back to have more of him inside her. She never had a man made her feel this good.

"You like it rough, don't you", his voice becoming more like grunts.

"Yess.. I...do", she moaned out.

The demonesses sheath started to tighten around his rigid member.

"I'm ... cumming! " She arched her back, as she screamed her release. His thrusts becoming harder, with each given pump.

Ryuunosuke felt her tighten once more around his member, and it was all he needed to release. He shot his hot seed into her awaiting sheath. He almost collapsed on top of her, but he caught himself. Slowly pulling out of her and rolled off her after, trying to control his breathing.

"That was amazing", Karoi got out, trying to even out her breath. She was still on a high from such an intense pleasure bestowed on her body.

Sweat glistened off from their bodies from the intense coupling.

"It could have been better." Ryuunosuke said wanting to goad her and see what she would say. He didn't particularly care much either way.

"You're such an asshole, way to ruin the mood."

Kaori couldn't believe what he had just said, the nerve of him. But then again, she knew him and how he was, so it came to of no actual surprise.

She turned on her side, so that her back was facing him.

"I'm just teasing." Ryuunosuke said wrapping his arms around her petite form, pulling her into an embrace. Then he began to nuzzling her neck.

"I guess you can be forgiven." Kaori couldn't really be mad at him. He was great in bed, plus, it wasn't like she was going to see him again.

She decided that she might as well enjoy the rest of her time spent with him.

"Well I certainly do hope so. If not, I can easily change your mind with a round two for make-up." Ryuunosuke became hard once just from thinking about being within her again.

"Oh my god! You're such a perv!"

Kaori was speechless, they had done it already for quite a while. Kaori didn't think she could handle anymore that night. Her last release was so intense it made a shiver run down her spine.

"I've never had complaints about it before", he said with a smirk.

"I bet you're right about that.", Kaori said knowing more than likely it was true.

Ryuunosuke started to place light kisses from her neck to her shoulders. His hands coming up to massage her breast. She arched her back a little, and let out moan.

"Don't you think we should get some rest?" Kaori protested weakly, trying to find a way out of the situation; she needed sleep so badly.

Ryuunosuke turned his head toward the window, figuring that he would only get a few hours of sleep; and knowing that he would need more sleep.

"Damn it! I do need the rest. I'll finish this later." He said with a huff of annoyance at being denied more of his treat.

Ryuunosuke then slid his hand down her body from her shoulder, to find her little nub and applied pressure.

While with his other hand, his fingers opened up her lower lips. His middle finger followed by another digit slid into her warm sheath. She began to coat his fingers with her sweet juice from just the gentle coaxing.

"I... I thought... you needed rest." She tried to reasoning with him, hoping it wouldn't fall on deaf ears.

He stopped his ministrations upon her body.

Ryuunosuke brought his hand to his mouth, proceeding to lick the juices from his digits one by one.

He placed a hand gently on her stomach, as he laid his head to rest.

"Now I'll take my much needed rest."

Ryuunosuke wanted to leave her wanting more, he knew that once this night was over. Never would he bed Kaori again, not wanting to lead the demoness on.

"Such a tease, you are."

She couldn't believe he was pouting like a child by not having his way. Served him right though, keeping her up all night and morning.

"I would do no such thing. I simply wanted to hear you moan once more."

Ryuunosuke didn't want to make it seem like he was pouting. For in the end, no demoness ever truly satisfied him.

"If you say so, Ryu. You're just a perv."

"My only weakness is beautiful demoness's. I can't stop myself from the sinful, beautiful, act of of love. Giving and receiving pleasure."

"Ryu we both know the truth, you don't love anyone, especially_ me_. After this I'll most likely never hear from you again."

"You're right, so, why don't we just enjoy each others company for a while longer. Shall we?"

"Okay"

Kaori's eyes fluttered closed, and her body became limp. She let sleep consume her. After coupling all night with Ryuunosuke, she needed all the rest, she could get.

She felt like she wouldn't walk properly for a week; with that last thought she drifted off to sleep.

Ryuunosuke waited until her breathing became even to let him know that she was well into a deep sleep.

Gently prying himself from the demonesses body and rising from his futon.

He walked to his window, leaning against the window sill, looking down onto his garden, his mind running away with his thoughts; of the only demoness, he could never have.

_'I've always loved you, and only you. If you only saw me as a demon of worth, then maybe we could be. I never loved another demoness, for my heart has always belonged to you. In my eyes your beauty is that of a goddess, and your heart is made of gold. Why is it only in my dreams that are you truly ever mine.'_ Ryuunosuke thought to himself.

He turned from his window, with a longing in his walked back to his futon and gently laid down again. Being careful not to awake the Kaori, and wrapped his arms around her. Ryuunosuke nuzzled her neck, and inhaled her sweet scent. Closing his eyes he let sleep come over him.

Ryuunosuke laid in bed with his demoness; in a deep slumber. Tired from the nights coupling, he enjoyed getting the much needed peaceful sleep.

Suddenly pulled out from his slumber, Ryuunosuke senses were on high alert, and his body pumped adrenalin. He opened his eyes to stare into amber orbs, and see a blade to his throat.

"This Sesshomaru needs you to attend morning rounds." Sesshomaru growled out, clearly annoyed, and had no problem showing it.

Ryuunosuke propped himself up on his futon. So, his body was in a semi sitting position. He glared daggers at his friend in a playful manner.

"Putting a sword to your friends throat so early in the morning? Is that anyway to greet me?" Ryuunosuke said as he let out a yawn, and stretched his limbs.

"It may be good enough for you. Be with haste and rid yourself of that stench." Sesshomaru showing no remorse for the demoness Ryuunosuke had just bedded.

"Why would I do that? My scent is amazing", he said with a grin. Ryuunosuke knew Sesshomaru was in no mood for games, but it always fun to get a rise out of Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru will not tolerate that stench of that demoness upon your person. You will rid yourself of the stench or pay the consequences. I'm in no mood this morning for your antics." Sesshomaru was upset over the fact that he had to wake Ryuunosuke for morning rounds.

"When will you learn to lighten up Sesshomaru. Is your demoness not up to par?" Ryuunosuke knew just how to press Sesshomaru's buttons. Since he was the only to get away with it most of the time.

Sesshomaru was tempted to rub his temples for the oncoming headache. Ryuunosuke always wanted to be difficult at the wrong times.

Sesshomaru had a lot on his mind at the moment.

"You will not speak of which is mine. Now be quick with your dressing. This Sesshomaru will not be late for morning rounds because of your incompetence."

"Very well, if I must." Ryuunosuke said deciding not to push his luck too much. He did not want to deal with an irritated daiyoukai.

"Hn"

Sesshomaru wanted to get on with his duties, so he could get on with more important matters troubling him.

"Sesshomaru I need to go rinse myself. If you do not want to see me in all my naked glory, I'd suggest you leave. Unless you want to ogle me of course." Ryuunosuke said wanting to get in one last remark before he started his morning.

Sesshomaru held in the urge to roll his eyes at Ryuunosuke's antics. Why he even bothered with the dragon was beyond his comprehension.

_'Cause we are friends.' _Sesshomaru said to himself, something he would never say out loud.

Sesshomaru turned to leave the dragon's bed chambers, heading down the hall towards the tea room. There he could indulge himself with some tea, while waiting on Ryuunosuke.

Ryuunosuke rose from the futon, stretching his limbs, then proceeded to the hot spring which was in the next room.

He quickly rinsed his body to rid of the scent of his coupling. After he finished washing himself he entered his bed chamber to find the demoness awake.

"I take it, I must be going then?", Karoi said.

"You can stay for a while longer. But you must be gone before I return." Ryuunosuke said in a careless manner.

"So, it is true then. You only bed a woman once." Deep down she was hurt, but didn't let her emotions show.

"I don't do well with commitments. You knew of the rumors and the consequences, when I took you to my bed. It's news you already knew."

"It's a shame really, to know it was just a one time thing between us", Kaori said in a purr.

"I heard no complaints early this morning coming from your lips. Other than your moans while your body sang to the pleasure I was giving you."

"I only joke with you, I had a good time. Now I will be taking my leave shortly", Kaori said, but underneath she wanted more from the encounter she had with Ryuunosuke.

"I must be going. I don't want to feel Sesshomaru's wrath today", Ryuunosuke said while rolling his eyes.

"Good bye, Ryuunosuke."

Tall and lean with a muscular body. Muscles that rippled throughout his back, legs, and abdomen. His broad shoulders were something a women could hold on to when '_exercising_'_._ Kaori had to stop herself from thinking such thoughts. The night would be forever imbedded in her memory.

Kaori stared at Ryuunosuke with longing eyes, taking in his appearance. Ryuunosuke hair was of dark crimson red coming down to the middle of his back.

He left a few long strands in the front, framing his face, making him look seductive.

Completing the look, his eyes were of a silver and tan complexion. And a black diamond was placed in the middle of his forehead signifying his dragon heritage.

Ryuunosuke was dressed in a haori. The inside a silver and outer haori a black with silver diamonds decorating the sleeve, his sash was silver, and he wore black boots similar to Sesshomaru's.

Ryuunosuke topped off the look by wearing his armor made of the best steel, giving the feel of a deadly warrior.

"Hn"

Ryuunosuke exited his bedroom, headed down the hall to the tea room where he knew Sesshomaru was waiting for him.

He hated when it was their turn to do morning rounds, which was happening more often. Toga-sama had yet to explain himself why he was ordering more rounds. With those last thoughts he entered the tea room.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Ryuunosuke finished up with their morning rounds. The Western Lands were relatively safe from danger. Neither one of them could sense any threats which made it a quiet morning.

Sesshomaru had been quiet during the morning routine, which he was becoming accustomed to.

He loathed being home all the time. Sesshomaru often liked to wander the lands, trying to find a worthy demon to battle.

As of late Sesshomaru's father had him doing more morning rounds. He did not like being kept in the dark, especially if there was threat being made that he wasn't aware of. He wanted to be prepared for any battle or enemy, he might face.

Ryuunosuke was on the same mind track, as Sesshomaru. Even though he lived for battle and bloodshed, somewhere inside of him longed for peace. Unlike Sesshomaru, he didn't go looking for battle, he let battles come to him.

When Sesshomaru and Ryuunosuke were younger, they would hunt for opponents. Only those they deemed strong and worthy enough to die by their swords. Of course that was their pastime and entertainment, in those days.

Ryuunosuke had grown out of that stage in his life. He knew Sesshomaru somewhat grew out of it, but Ryuunosuke didn't know for sure, since the daiyoukai like to wander off from time to time.

Ryuunosuke desired to have a family, and mate. He knew it was impossible, for he only wanted one demoness. He pushed those longings and desires down, for other demons it was a sign of weakness. Sesshomaru knew his desires, just not the demoness he desperately longed for. It would always be his secret, one he kept close to his heart.

Sesshomaru finally spoke, after what seem like forever.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you. But not here, there are too many ears. Let us retire to your home, to speak more freely."

"Alright let's go. Anyways I'm still tired of last nights activities." Ryuunosuke couldn't help, but smirk.

While Sesshomaru had the urge rolled his eyes again at Ryuunosuke's remark.

Sesshomaru and Ryuunosuke formed their orbs, and took off to Ryuunosuke's castle. It was not too far from where they were at. They arrived in a matter of minutes, landing gracefully in front of the gates. Ryuunosuke signaled to one of the guards to open the gates.

Once inside Ryuunosuke's home, he told the head maid to prepare some tea. Ryuunosuke lead the way, while Sesshomaru strode behind him. Arriving at the tea room, he motioned for Sesshomaru to take a seat, while waiting for the tea.

Ryuunosuke was glad that the demoness had left the castle. The demoness was true to her word, that she would not stay long after he departed in the early morning.

"Sesshomaru, what did you want to discuss?"

"This Sesshomaru has been wondering, why are we doing more morning rounds than required. Have you heard of anything unusual, as of late?"

"I've been thinking the same thing, but no I haven't heard anything, yet. Have you spoken with Toga-sama?"

"I have not spoken with my father. This Sesshomaru will speak with him tonight after dinner, I suppose."

"Hmm, I wonder why he hasn't told you anything."

"This Sesshomaru has not been around, to request an audience with him. I have been occupied with other matters."

"Let me guess, you've been with Takara?"

Sesshomaru sent him an icy glare in response, and spoke. "I do not see, how that is any concern of yours."

"I just don't understand the reason why you are being so secretive. We all know Takara is your intended. You don't have to be such a pup about it."

Ryuunosuke was clearly amused at being able to taunt Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru is no pup. If you are wanting to know that badly. Yes, I was with my intended. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes! Finally I get a confession out of you. Aren't you being gracious today?"

"Hn"

"So, what are your plans in the evening?"

Ryuunosuke knew he wasn't going to get an answer out of the daiyoukai. But he sure as hell was going to try, just for amusement purposes.

Sesshomaru wondered why in kami's name, did he keep the damn dragon around for the second time that day. He had, had enough of his antics for one day.

"Why do you mingle in matters that do not concern you, whatsoever?"

"Since, we're off of morning duties tomorrow. You could perhaps have a few drinks with me, that is if your not busy?"

Ryuunosuke knew Sesshomaru would not take the bait.

"This Sesshomaru has no desire to drink. I fail to see, what's the occasion to such activities."

"Well if you need an occasion to drink. The celebration would be we are off duty tomorrow. Do you need another reason?", Ryuunosuke stating the obvious.

"I will not listen to your pointless conversation any longer." Sesshomaru rose from the cushion.

Sesshomaru hated the fact that Ryuunosuke could easy irritate him. He needed to get away from the dragon. They would probably end up in a sparring session, if that were to happen, all Ryuunosuke would do is complain and irritate him further. So it was best to leave the presence of the damn dragon.

"You're not going to wait for the tea to arrive?"

"No, this Sesshomaru will be taking his leave, before you meet your demise."

"I highly doubt that, my friend", Ryuunosuke said with a chuckle.

"Don't be so sure of yourself dragon", Sesshomaru said with a smirk of his own.

Sesshomaru took his leave, and disappeared down the halls of Ryuunosuke's castle, off to see Takara.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry for this late update! Thanks to my two betas Supermangageek23 and Sweet×Sorrow, who worked so hard with me to edit this chapter. Send them your love and thanks to them. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You guys are awesome and thanks for your support! I'll post the other chapter later on review, I would like to hear from my readers :-)


	4. Uneventful Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Uneventful Day**

The sun was setting in the Western Lands.

The day had been uneventful, but it had held importance none the less. Many things were brewing between the Four Cardinal Lords. Even though there were peace treaties, anyone could turn out to be enemy for power alone.

Many meetings were to be called in the future. So many events to take place, and so little time to spare.

Toga the daiyoukai took his reign seriously, and was a fair ruler. However, there were those whose wish was to challenge him. But the cowards they were, dared not to face him alone.

Toga knew what kept him from lashing out in anger was his pride, honor, and years of self control.

Toga had been busy lately, with all the many events coming. He had to up security for his lands. He trusted only a few in which he considered allies. He had meetings, documents to be written all day. Sometimes he worked late into the night, trying not to let everything pile up.

Honestly, Toga couldn't wait until Sesshomaru could take over as Lord of the Western Lands. Unfortunately he felt Sesshomaru wasn't ready to rule, there were too many things that he felt Sesshomaru lacked. Soon he would start giving Sesshomaru more duties from now on, he wanted his pup to do morning rounds.

Toga was proud of Sesshomaru. He was a truly gifted warrior in his eyes. He knew his pup would surpass him in power but had yet to unlock his true power.

He gave Sesshomaru a small army that he was solely in charge of, and did well in excelling his army. He taught Sesshomaru everything in the art of battle, and the grace that comes with swordsmanship. He wouldn't be surprised if Sesshomaru surpassed him with the skills he's been developing on his own.

_'The one thing I know about Sesshomaru, is that he takes battle tactics of war very serious. For the one on the receiving end of Sesshomaru's wrath on the battlefield would know the true meaning of his name alone.'_ Toga thought to himself with a shudder.

Toga shook his head to clear his thoughts

Toga put down the documents he had been writing, and grabbed his tea. He let the warm liquid soothe his throat. He finally became relaxed, and breathed a little easier.

Toga felt like he had been neglecting his mate. He had been so occupied with everything. He hardly saw his mate and pups.

He couldn't even be alone with his mate like he truly desired to be. If he had his choice he would never ever leave his bed, let alone leave Izayoi either. Oh, yes he was going to take some time off to be with his mate. Maybe for a day and leave the lands for a night it didn't matter.

Toga expanded his senses throughout the castle. He noticed his mate's aura, Izayoi was coming to his study.

Before she was able to knock, Toga let the stress he had been feeling lately go through their mating bond.

"Come in, mate."

Izayoi walked in the study, and immediately took in her mate's face.

_'My mate it seems like is always stressed!'_ Izayoi thought to herself. Instantly she felt the stress that Toga had been feeling through their mating bond.

Izayoi knew her mate had been busy with meetings and writing documents. She just wished he wouldn't work so hard all the time. She understood that if he left matters unattended it would pile up, then he would be more busy than he is now.

Sometimes she secretly wished they were commoners, so they could spend more time together but such wishful thinking was out of the question.

Toga smelled his mate's worry. He didn't like when she worried herself so. With all the events taking place, it was hard not to.

"What occurrence has taken place this time?" Izayoi said as she put both hands on hips, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Izayoi then proceeded to take a seat across from her mate.

"Same as always, love. Old demons bickering and sharing sake." Toga let out a dry laugh, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Thank the kami's I was born a demoness, then." Izayoi said as she winked at him.

"For my sake it's good thing." His eyes twinkled with amusement.

Toga took in Izayoi's appearance, his mouth watering at the sight of his mate. She wore a inner white kimono where the latter part was of gold.

With a image of a white inuyoukai that was Toga in his true form. The obi was white with gold endings.

Izayoi had her long black tied into a neat bun. Her creamy beige complexion made his hands itch to feel, and touch the softness of her skin. She had one black stripe on each cheek with dark chocolate brown eyes; eyes that held love and kindness in them. She had a hourglass figure, just the way he liked it, which he thought made her just perfect.

Izayoi let out a small laugh, saying "I bet it is!"

"Where would I be without you, mate?" Toga said with a sigh.

"At the dinner table." She said with a deadpan and twinkle in her eye.

"It's already time for us to eat. Put troublesome matters aside for now, and let's have a pleasant dinner." Izayoi said trying to hurry her mate.

"Yes, love. I do believe I've had my fair share of documents and meetings for today." Toga said with a smile.

Izayoi noticed that despite his words, Toga was still writing a document. Knowing this,she would have to take matters into her own hands for him to attend dinner.

"Come on, now! This can wait for the morning. If I leave now you will never make it to dinner. Something will always require your attention, no matter if you finish or not." Izayoi remarked.

With that said Izayoi rose gracefully from her cushion across from her mate, and walked towards her mate, holding out her hand for him to take.

"How right you are, my beloved. Let's go to the others, they will arrive shortly."

Toga stood up, and took his mate's hand. Opened the door to his study, and lead his beloved to the dining hall.

* * *

After dinner was served, and everyone had eaten.

Sesshomaru wanted to speak with his sire. He had gotten a nagging feeling things were off. The daiyoukai had been occupied lately. This would be his opportune moment to speak with him of the events that have taken place as of recent.

"Father, I wish to speak with you in your study." Sesshomaru said turning towards his sire.

"Indeed, my boy! We have a lot to discuss as of late. Let us retire to my study." Toga replied.

Sesshomaru bowed respectfully to his mother Akira, and his younger sister Misaki. Then clearly in a disrespectful manner he didn't acknowledge his other half breed siblings or his father's mate.

Sesshomaru consider Izayoi his sire's whore. He gave off a feeling that he was clearly disgusted by her and the offspring she gave birth to.

Sesshomaru took his leave with haste in a gracious manner not wanting to be in their presence any longer.

He left to his father's study, and would wait for him there. He entered the study and in a fluid movement sat down on a cushion.

Waiting patiently for his sire to arrive. He expanded senses and found his father's aura. His father was on the way to the study.

Toga slid opened the door to his study, and turned to look at his pup

"Sesshomaru, my boy! Early as usual." Toga couldn't fight the smirk that was displayed on his face.

Toga took a seat behind his desk, and locked gazes with his eldest son.

Sesshomaru said getting straight to the point, "Father, why is this Sesshomaru doing more morning rounds than usual,". He was trying to get to the point, so he could leave to be with Takara.

"Right to the core, I see. Never one to stop by for a simple conversation. Well the other three lords have upcoming events and such. One can never be too careful, you never know when one is planning your ultimate demise." Toga said as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What events are taking place?" Sesshomaru's interest was peaked, this was news he hadn't heard. Linking one and two together now he knew why he was doing more morning rounds.

"That is to be discussed later on. We have our own events that need attending first. Your mother is throwing a gathering together to celebrate, Misaki's coming of age. Sesshomaru, you are to be in charge of security for this event." Toga wanted the best security for his only daughter.

He would killed anyone that dare bring harm to his precious Misaki. Toga trusted Sesshomaru completely with this delicate task.

"Of course This Sesshomaru will hand pick my best men from my guards. Unless you would have it otherwise?" Sesshomaru would never let any harm come to his only sibling.

Blood would surely be bleed in the cruelest manner he could think of; death would come to the one who would even dare lay a hand on which was precious to him.

"I expect no less from you, my boy! You are perfectionist when it comes down to business. That is why you are in charge, at this moment I have too much on my plate to be dealing with this event. Also, you and Ryuunosuke are taking over morning rounds from now on. Your brother's are going into rigorous training," Toga responded.

"Half-brothers remember that well father," Sesshomaru growled out.

"Why must you be so cruel and cold, Sesshomaru? What have they done to you? The same blood pumps in their veins, as yours." Toga couldn't believe the statements Sesshomaru would say at times.

"Their very existence bothers this Sesshomaru. For a inuyoukai of pure blood to lay with a mere commoner. Than have such weak offspring at that; it's an abomination in itself. A pure blood inuyoukai should never lay with such fifth. The act should be forbidden," Sesshomaru said with clear disdain.

"Don't you dare go there with me my boy! Sesshomaru I warned you of this behavior, it's unacceptable! I did not choose who I fell in love with. When you can understand this then judge me. Until then, mind your tongue son." Toga answered back growl of his own,flaring his aura.

"This Sesshomaru responded to your question for which you sought an answer. I merely spoke the truth," Sesshomaru said carelessly, knowing full well it would only anger his sire more.

"Sesshomaru one day you will come to understand of which I speak of. I simply didn't choose to love Izayoi, it just happened. I love her dearly, and can you not see that? Do you not love Takara?" Toga said trying to reason with his pup, but knowing it would be a futile attempt.

"Love is a emotion humans feel, this Sesshomaru does not require love. It is a weakness, I will not have. As for Takara, she will bear strong heirs; she has proven herself worthy of her station. A demoness of pure inuyoukai blood. Powerful enough to birth and defend my heirs if need be, other than that I see no use of her." Sesshomaru felt no need to reveal more information to his father than what was required.

Sesshomaru didn't understand why his sire was worried about his intended anyway. When he choose to lay and bed with another, failing his mother. Then undoing their mating bond to be with a mere commoner? It was unheard of.

Sesshomaru respected his sire, but as far as mating ideals went. They had different opinions on the matter.

"I see now my boy. You do not love her, what a pity, truly she will never be happy at your side." Toga became sadden by the response from his eldest son. He clearly felt he had failed his pup, Sesshomaru lacked compassion and love.

"She will be well taken care of, you need not to worry. Inu's mate for life, something you failed at and which I will not." On the outside he wore his cold facade, his mask of calm and careless expression but on the inside Sesshomaru was angry, how dare his sire judge his relationship with Takara

"Sesshomaru it seems, there just is no winning with you. You are not a pup, we will discuss this at a later time. Report to me after morning rounds, I must retire for the evening; I have an early meeting tomorrow. You are dismissed for now, Sesshomaru." Toga had enough on his plate.

He did not need to deal with his stubborn pup. No the daiyoukai had enough for one day, he would deal with his eldest later. There were more pressing concerns than the situation with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smoothly rose from the cushion, and proceeded to the door and proceeded to disappeared into the hall.

Sesshomaru needed to leave his sire presence. He wanted to spill blood, tear an enemy apart limb for limb before he could see Takara. She didn't need to see him like this.

Never would he let anyone see him lose control of his emotions. The one that dare try will surely lose their life.

Toga on the other end rubbed his temples trying to prevent an oncoming headache. He did not understand Sesshomaru's action and hatred towards his siblings, and mate. Akira never did discipline their two pups. His eldest and youngest Inuyasha were always at each other's throats.

Toga wished his pups would just get along, for his state of mind. But he knew such a thing was just wishful thinking on his part.

Toga sighed, knowing he couldn't just bang his head against the wall. More than ever, he knew he needed to get away from all this, and take Izayoi with him. He wanted time to find his center of peace once more.

* * *

A familiar tiny demonic aura pulled him from the musings at the moment.

Toga opened his hand, so the tiny flea may land.

"Toga-sama, how are you my friend?" Myoga said as he bowed to his lord.

"What danger have you ran from this time?" Toga said as he lifted an elegant eyebrow, with a smirk plastered on his face.

Myoga was glared daggers his way, while Toga let out a hearty laugh.

"My lord, can I not visit with an old friend?" Myoga said as he threw his hands in the air, feeling utterly defeated. Toga knew him too well if you were to ask him.

"Indeed, it has been too long, since I laughed at your antics." Toga felt lighter, in his dwellings compared to a few moments ago.

Myoga stared at the daiyoukai, and took a sniff of the air. Even though his nose was not as good, as Toga's. He could still smell Sesshomaru's scent in the room.

"Toga-sama, what was Sesshomaru doing in your study? If I may ask." Myoga said curious.

"That pup gives me nothing but headaches. I should have spanked him more, as a pup!" Toga began to complaining like a child to his father.

"What has the young lord done, this time?" Myoga using a parental voice.

"He still lacks respect towards my mate, and his siblings." Toga narrowed his eyes slightly with a growl.

"Ahh.. so that's the problem. Your eldest is very complicated and complex. There's no telling what goes through Sesshomaru's mind." Myoga could sense Toga's anger towards this situation.

"He may be my son, but I will not tolerate his behavior. This has gone on long enough." Toga said clearly at his wits end with his stubborn pup.

"Toga, as a friend. I understand your concern, but Sesshomaru must open his own eyes. If you force your authority, it will only fuel his hatred and anger, and that will blind him more. He must learn to love and respect them on his terms." Myoga trying to see both sides of the matter while also trying to calm down his old friend.

"How long more will they have to endure this. I grow tired of him and Inuyasha arguing. He doesn't even acknowledge Izayoi!", Toga exclaimed. He hoped Myoga may have an answer for him, but knew in the end it may be years before that were to happen. It could even be centuries before the change came from Sesshomaru.

"There will always be sibling rivalry, that you can not avoid. It's often Inuyasha's fault for pestering Sesshomaru. Even though sometimes Sesshomaru is at fault." Myoga replied gently. He knew that Sesshomaru didn't like having half siblings, especially since Toga mated with a commoner. He never told Toga this information for it was not his right to tell.

The daiyoukai new his old friend spoke only the truth, Toga could only sigh exasperation.

Myoga spoke once again, gaining the attention of Toga.

"Izayoi leaves Sesshomaru be, though she may want to bond with him, but wait until he comes around to his senses. Sadly that's all you can do my lord, is wait."

Unfortunately that's all one could do was wait. He knew Sesshomaru would come around sooner or later, but the future would be a long one.

He bowed his head to his lord trying to show some sympathy towards his situation.

"You are correct, old friend. I just wish there was another way. You wouldn't believe what Sesshomaru told me earlier. He doesn't even love Takara, he only sees her as a strong female to bear pups. I truly feel sorry for her." Toga felt bad for Takara, she may live a miserable life with Sesshomaru.

Myoga scoffed at the statement, and rolled his eyes.

"I do not feel bad for Takara. She knew the type of demon your son was. I hate to say this, but she knew the consequences of being with Sesshomaru, and must tolerate it." Myoga couldn't stand Takara at all, he hoped Sesshomaru made her life a living hell.

"Myoga, you are certainly cold hearted, but what you say does hold some truth. Even talking about my eldest only brings headaches. Do you care to join me for a much needed drink?" Toga saw Myoga's point but no one should live without love in a relationship.

"Toga-sama, I wouldn't mind if I do. My journey has been a long one." Myoga could use a drink too, finally rest, and enjoy a conversation with a old friend.

Toga poured him and Myoga a drink, even though his friend was a tiny demon, boy, could hold down his liquor.

Both of the old friends enjoyed a few laughs, and drank well into the night, sharing of old stories between the two friends.

* * *

Author's Note

Give all thanks to my wonderful betas Supermangageek23 and Sweet×Sorrow. They have done rewording to editing like geniuses. Without their help my chapters would never to make it out there. Please send your love and thanks to them. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and read my story. Please review, I would like to hear from my readers :-)


End file.
